


A Quick Game in the Dark

by iWantMyDrumfredBack (BornBlue)



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drumfred sex, Edward Drummond Lives, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Okay this one is smut, but i still think it's cute, cuteness, in a serious way....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornBlue/pseuds/iWantMyDrumfredBack
Summary: A smutty little one-off. It doesn't really fit in my current story, but these boys sometimes cannot be contained....





	A Quick Game in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucky_Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/gifts).



> Just a little ditty that started out as the morning after their first time, but didn't really work there. Still, it's cute and I like it, and was convinced to post it. ;-)
> 
> BUT this is straight-up smut, so pass on by if it's not your thing. For example, you will need to know that "spike" was slang in Victorian England for an erect penis. Let that inform whether or not you read on.

__________

_Alfred_

 

They had slept on the floor again. It was a regrettable habit that he would have to think about altering, but for now it was the most convenient arrangement. They never managed to make it to Alfred’s bedroom once they had the privacy of the house assured. Their hunger was too intense and they would invariably have been apart for too long. Alfred had taken to keeping some throws on the backs of the divan and chairs so that they might at least manage to cover themselves at night. He had had to tell Baxley on multiple occasions to instruct the maids not to put them away, but they finally seemed to have gotten it straight.

 

So back on the floor they were, but with a light cover at least.

 

Alfred woke first, which seemed to be the most common occurrence.

 

He couldn’t get back to sleep, and anyway he was worried about the time. He was _always_ worried about the time. He tried to slip surreptitiously from Edward’s circling arms, but to no avail.

 

"Alfred--? Why are you always leaving me--?" Edward yawned.

 

“Just to check the time. You know there's no other reason," Alfred laughed. "Damn; this flint is no good; I can’t light the candle.” As usual, the curtains were closed, making the room pitch dark. He added slyly, “Perhaps you can lend me your tinderbox…?”

 

Edward laughed and rose from the floor. “Where’s my coat?” And a moment later, “Ow!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I stubbed my toe on your divan. Oh, that hurts!” Alfred could make out Edward jumping around and grabbing his foot, while mumbling various uncouth words.

 

“Well, you should be careful walking around unfamiliar rooms in the dark,” he said, walking to the divan and finding Edward’s hand. “Come, sit for a moment.” He pulled Edward down to join him on the divan. “Which foot?”

 

“The left. Zounds—that _really_ hurts!”

 

Alfred found Edward’s leg in the dark and slowly ran his hand down to his foot. He lifted it gingerly and gently touched the big toe. “This one?”

 

“Yes,” Edward said hesitantly.

 

Alfred lifted his foot and gently kissed his big toe. “Better?”

 

“It still hurts.” Alfred could practically hear him pouting in the dark.

 

“Oh, my love.” He kissed it again. “If I continue kissing your big toe, I’m not sure where this might end.”

 

“I think the pain has moved to my ankle.”

 

Alfred laughed and kissed Edward’s ankle. “And now…?”

 

“I believe it has reached my knee.”

 

“Perhaps you’d better lie back for a moment.” He could make out Edward’s figure lying back in the dark, and he kneeled on the divan as he leaned over to kiss Edward’s knee. “Surely, the pain must be gone by now, mustn’t it?”

 

“I’m afraid it keeps moving away from your kisses.”

 

“And where has it moved to now?”

 

“My thigh.”

 

Alfred smiled in the dark. _My, but this was a fun game_. He leaned over and kissed Edward’s thigh very slowly, taking care not to touch anywhere else; he wanted to see where Edward would go next. “Have I kissed it away now, or has it simply run to a new spot?”

 

“I’m afraid it’s now settled in my hip. And it’s quite excruciating.” He could hear the sly smile in Edward’s voice.

 

Alfred carefully kissed the side of his left hip, still not touching where he knew Edward wanted him to.

 

“It’s not on the side. It’s on the top. Directly on my hipbone.”

 

Alfred laughed, “Oh, really? Well, I must follow where the pain goes so I can chase it away. We can’t have you suffering, my darling, can we?”

 

Alfred kissed the top of his hip, as Edward replied, “No, we ca—Oh….” Edward sighed with pleasure as Alfred grazed his spike for optimum effect.

 

“I’ll bet I know where it’s gone now,” and before Edward could say anything else, Alfred was kissing his way up the underside. Edward moaned with satisfaction.

 

Alfred was savoring it, alternating small nibbles with little licks. He slipped his hands behind Edward’s hips, holding him firmly as Edward began to arch his back with expectation. Alfred’s mouth was up and down—a considerable distance to cover, as it turned out—as his own pleasure grew and the heat filled him from below.

 

When he had again reached the tip, Alfred gently licked it, and it seemed Edward might explode right then and there. Alfred’s mouth gently closed around him as he began to suck, and then slide his mouth further along. In and out. With each movement, Alfred became more confident as Edward’s knees drew up to grasp his torso from the side. His mouth worked faster and faster, and Edward writhed as if he would shed his skin, “Alfred—! I’m going to—“He cried out in short, staccato cries as he exploded. Salty liquid was in Alfred’s mouth— _so this is what he tastes like._

 

Alfred was still throbbing with his own excitement, his own need for release, so he sat up and grabbed himself to bring it about.

 

________ 

_Edward_

 

Edward could make out the shadow of Alfred shaking and heard his staggered breaths. “My love?”

 

“I’m… just….” It dawned on Edward that Alfred needed his own release. He sat forward where he could make out his hand furiously pumping. He wasn’t certain he should do so, but placed his hand over Alfred’s and began imitating his rhythm.

 

“Ohhhh, Edward….” Alfred moved his hand away and sat back, holding himself up with his arms. Edward kept going, keeping up the speed, feeling Alfred pulsing in his hand. He wanted to bring Alfred the same kind of pleasure he’d given him. “Faster….” He picked up speed as Alfred’s cries crescendoed and he exploded into Edward’s hand. Once Alfred’s spasms had stopped, Edward released him before wrapping his arms tightly around Alfred's shoulders as he collapsed back, breathing heavily.

 

“Oh, Edward, I told you,” he said through his heaving breaths, “what kissing your toe might lead to.”

 

Edward smiled and stroked his hair as he held him. “You did, and you were right, and I’m not in the least bit sorry.”

 

 

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
